Un 2 mai pas comme les autres
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Victoire Morgana Weasley, yeux bleus, née le 2 mai 2000 vous apprendra mon passeport. Ce qu'il ne vous dira pas, c'est que le 2 mai, pour fêter un anniversaire, c'est pourri.


**La première fois que j'écris sur eux, je crois. Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**SPOILERS TOME 7.**

* * *

><p>Victoire Morgana Weasley, yeux bleus, née le 2 mai 2000 vous apprendra mon passeport. Ce qu'il ne vous dira pas, c'est que le 2 mai, pour fêter un anniversaire, c'est pourri. Connie Michigan, ma voisine et meilleure amie, a perdu sa mère– Hestia Jones- ce jour-là. Elle était toute petite, elle ne s'en souvient pas, et ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça,mais son père, si, et ce serait incorrect de lui demander d'aller faire la fête avec moi alors que lui ne s'est jamais remis de la mort d'Hestia et a besoin de son soutien. Alva Mulciber, une autre bonne amie, a un oncle Mangemort qui a massacré pas mal de monde ce jour-là, elle ne souhaite pas vraiment en faire une fête. La mère de Steven Roberts, un autre ami, a été mordue par Greyback et en a gardé des séquelles profondes, et des années après, ne le supportant plus, elle s'est suicidée. Il avait six ans. Enfin, les deux parents de Teddy sont morts ce jour-là. Des centaines de gens sont morts ce jour-là. Les Nés-moldus –je pense à Elliot Fairfax et Sam Cook, deux bons amis- nous soutenant à cause de nos tragiques histoires de famille, le deuil sorcier les touche aussi. Donc pour mes amis, et le reste de la communauté sorcière, ce jour, c'est drapeau noir. On n'a jamais fêté mon anniversaire à sa date réelle, pour ménager les sensibilités. Et il parait que celui dont mon cousin Fred porte le nom, le jumeau de mon oncle –George, même si j'en ai plein d'autres- est mort lui aussi le jour de la fin de la guerre. Il y a plusieurs années, j'étais allée trouver ma mère et je lui avais demandé pourquoi tout le monde était mort à mon anniversaire. Elle m'avait soulevée et installée sur ses genoux.<p>

« - Mon cœur, avait-elle dit, c'est une histoire compliquée. Je te promets que je te la raconterai un jour, mais tu es encore un peu petite. »

« - Mais pourquoi je suis née quand tous les autres sont morts ? » avais-je insisté.

« - Ta naissance, mon cœur, c'est la victoire de la vie sur la mort. N'oublie jamais ça. Deux ans avant la date où tu es née, nous avons gagné une guerre. Toi, tu es le symbole de la paix. On a failli t'appeler Colombe, tu sais ? »

« - Beurk. C'est moche, Colombe. » avais-je dis avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ma mère avait ri et embrassé sur le front. A mes onze ans, elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle m'avait raconté. Je pense que ça ne lui plaisait pas de dire tout ça à une petite fille, qu'elle aurait aimé encore attendre, mais qu'elle voulait me préparer à ce que j'entendrai à Poudlard.

Parce que les enfants qui vous pointent du doigt en disant « - Hé, c'est une fille d'un héros Weasley ! » ou qui vous crie dessus le jour de votre anniversaire parce que vous osez les inviter, c'est courant. Plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dix-septième anniversaire. Mes amis viendront demain, mais pour l'instant, c'est journée de deuil internationale. Tout le monde allait rester chez soi ou envahir les cimetières. J'étais sortie prendre l'air tandis que les jumeaux devaient être en train de s'étriper –ou de monter leur groupe de rock, je ne fais pas trop la différence- dans leur chambre. Dominique et Louis ont formé un duo dès leur troisième année, qu'ils ont appelé, avec forte originalité, Dom&Lou. C'est Dom qui chante –sa voix est plus grave et plus rauque que celle de Lou-, et Lou joue de la guitare. Ils sont assez populaires à Poudlard –mais ici, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard-. J'exagère, j'aime bien ce qu'ils font et j'ai été impressionnée de leurs progrès depuis leurs débuts. Papa et Oncle Charlie –quand il vient nous voir, un week-end par mois-, aident souvent Lou, ce sont de bons musiciens. Mais aujourd'hui ils – Papa, maman, tous mes oncles et tantes, mes grands-parents - sont partis au cimetière, me laissant la garde de mes deux frère et sœur. Que j'avais laissé seuls à l'intérieur, je comptais sur eux pour ne pas s'avada pendant quelques heures encore. L'air marin me faisait du bien, et je marchais dans le jardin, jusqu'à une petite tombe. Oncle Harry m'avait expliqué l'histoire de l'elfe de maison qui était en-dessous. C'était une histoire vraiment triste, de celles qui font pleurer les âmes sensibles. Oui, je suis une âme sensible. Donner sa vie pour quelqu'un, pour une cause, c'était tellement beau... Et pourtant, rares étaient les gens qui en auraient le courage. Je ne pense pas l'avoir, personnellement. Soudain, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je me retournais, pour croiser les yeux bruns de Teddy. Il tenait par la main une petite fille de neuf ou dix ans aux grands yeux émerveillés et un autre garçon avec de doux yeux verts qui tenait un plus grand, avec un visage rieur.

Il vérifia qu'ils étaient tous atterris sans se répandre en morceaux et vint me faire la bise.

« - Salut, Victoire. Oncle Harry m'a confié les petits –James se mit à protester ardemment-, et il m'a dit que tu restais à la Chaumière avec Dom et Lou. Rose et Hugo sont chez les parents d'Hermione, et Lee Jordan et une amie d'Audrey gardent tous les autres. Ça serait cool qu'on passe la journée ensemble, non ? »

Un sourire –assez idiot- se dessina sur mon visage.

« - Et, euh... Bon anniversaire, hein. » dit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il était mal à l'aise avec ça. Le fait que ses parents soient morts, et tout...

« - Merci. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« - Bon anniversaire Vicky ! » s'écria James, très vite accompagné d'Albus et de Lily.

« - Teddy... »

Il leva ses grands yeux innocents vers moi mais fut trahi par ses cheveux, indigos. Il était clairement amusé.

« - Tu m'as encore appelé Vicky devant eux ! » m'écriai-je, à demi-furieuse.

A demi, seulement, parce que j'étais ravie de les voir.

« - Désolé », dit-il, mes ses cheveux gardèrent la même teinte.

Peut-être les laissait-il comme ça pour me faire enrager. Enfin, peu importe.

« - Venez à l'intérieur, Dom et Lou seront contents de vous voir. » proposai-je en me tournant vers la maison.

A peine mes trois jeunes cousins étaient-ils rentrés que mes sauvages de frère et sœur se jetèrent sur eux.

« - Viens Bubus, il faut absolument que tu écoutes ça ! »

O.K, je n'ai rien dit : j'adore mon surnom. Dom a un don particulier pour énerver les gens et trouver des surnoms idiots.

Lou réussit à convaincre « Jimmy-chou » et « Lilounette » de les suivre.

Finalement, Bubus ce n'est pas si mal comme surnom.

« - A tout à l'heure, Teddynou et Vivi ! »

Je vais tuer cette gamine.

Je crois que j'ai parlé à voix haute, car Teddy se crispe.

Et merde. Pourquoi j'oublie toujours qu'il ne faut jamais prononcer le mot « tuer » le jour de mon anniversaire ?

« - Et ça se passe bien, alors, tes études ? » je demande, feignant la curiosité.

« - Super », il me répond évasivement.

Il doit sentir que je ne suis pas très intéressée et que je suis un peu ailleurs.

« - Je peux te demander un truc, Teddy ? » dis-je, soudain un peu embarrassée.

« - Je t'écoute. » dit-il en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Mais pour l'instant, il contrôle sa Métamorphomagie. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça se dit. Son don de Métamorphomage si vous préférez. Enfin on s'en moque, non ? Revenons à mon problème.

« - C'est débile comme question, hein, mais je... »

Je m'interromps brusquement. Dom vient d'entrer dans la cuisine, où nous nous sommes installés, Teddy debout, moi, assise sur le plan de travail, juste à côté, afin de me trouver à la même auteur, pour chiper un paquet de marshmallows et un autre de Patacides.

« - Eh, Teddynou et Vivi vont s'embrasser, bougez-vous ! » dit-elle quelques secondes après être ressortie, mais je pense qu'elle s'imaginait être assez loin pour ne pas être entendue parce qu'elle chuchotait.

J'espère qu'elle s'imaginait être assez loin. Je ne sais pas si Teddy a entendu, mais il est encore plus près que moi de la porte, alors il y a de grandes chances. Sans oublier qu'il est à demi-loup-garou et que ses sens sont donc plus développés que les miens, même si il ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune.

« - Dom, si je te choppe... » grommelai-je et Teddy éclata de rire, dissipant la gêne qui s'installait peu à peu.

« - On sort ? » me propose-t-il.

Il a viré au rouge écrevisse, et ses cheveux sont devenus bruns de gêne. Je ne sais pas ce que ces fichus mômes racontent sur nous mais ça ne doit pas être triste. Dom, je vais t'étrangler, t'avada, te faire bouffer un Scroutt à pétard et d'enterrer si profond que même les Niffleurs ne pourront pas te trouver... Je sais que si on sort Teddy ne les entendra plus et décide de l'épargner. On se promène donc sur le sable, veillant à ne pas trop s'éloigner de la maison. Les jumeaux sont grands et James aussi, mais étrangement je fais plus confiance à Lily et Albus qu'à eux pour rester calmes.

« - Désolée, Dom dit toujours ce qu'elle pense sans penser aux conséquences. »

« - Tu veux dire qu'elle pensait vraiment que... qu'on... que toi et moi, nous... on allait s'embrasser ? » dit-il, et il récupère sa teinte de cheveux habituelle, le brun foncé.

« - C'est une bonne observatrice. Elle a souvent raison, mais pas toujours. Pas cette fois. » dis-je en riant.

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire avant qu'elle n'arrive ? » demande Teddy, essayant de nous ramener sur un sujet où nous serions plus à l'aise, et ses cheveux virent au bleu clair qu'ils arborent le plus souvent.

« - Tu me trouves jolie ? » je lui demande de but en blanc, rougissant légèrement au passage.

« - Non, pas vraiment. » répond-il sans hésiter, et sans gêne, ces cheveux bleu clairs ne reprenant pas leur couleur naturelle.

Je ne sais pas si on lui a déjà dit, mais il lui arrive de heurter ma sensibilité féminine et mon égo. En temps qu'amie, j'espérais au moins un « mais oui, ça va. ». Parce que là je me sens très très moche. Même mes amis ne me trouvent pas jolie. C'est vexant. Je ne suis peut-être pas super-jolie, mais quand même... J'ai des gênes de vélane, quoi... Et si même avec ça mes amis me trouvent horrible, ça craint un peu...

« - Excuse-moi... » dit-il, sans doute parce qu'il a vu que c'était un peu comme si il m'avait giflée.

Mais c'est pire. On dirait que je suis tellement moche qu'il est persuadé qu'il m'a blessé. C'est le cas, mais je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il s'excuse.

« - C'est rien, c'est rien... Je ne suis pas ton genre, c'est tout. »

Curieusement, ça me déçoit. Je repense à ce que Dom m'a dit un million de fois : « - Tu es amoureuse. Le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Mais dès qu'une fille s'approche de lui, tu sors tes griffes... Grrrr ! »

Elle n'a peut-être pas tort. Teddy s'est arrêté, et son visage montre de la surprise, comme ses cheveux, oranges dans le plus pur style Weasley.

« - Mais je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal ! » s'écria-t-il en me prenant le bras.

Dans ce cas il y a d'autres façons de le dire, qui impliquent un peu plus de délicatesse, pensai-je tristement. Quand vos amis essaient de vous consoler parce que vous êtes moche, j'espère qu'ils ont plus de tact que Teddy et ne s'imagine pas qu'on vous l'a tellement dit que ça ne vous dérange plus. Parce que c'est sincèrement l'impression qu'il donne.

« - Je voulais juste dire que je ne te trouvais pas jolie, mais belle. » souffle-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il doit voir à mon visage que je ne vois pas vraiment la différence et que je pense qu'il se fout de moi, parce qu'il insiste.

« - Jolie, c'est quand tu as du charme, on te remarque au milieu d'un petit groupe. Belle, c'est quand on te repère dans une foule. »explique-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi, remuant le sable de ses pieds nus –il a laissé ses chaussures à l'intérieur, et moi aussi-, et ses cheveux prennent une couleur vert foncé que je ne leur ai presque jamais vue.

Je lui demande sa signification, curieuse. Eh oui, je suis une Weasley. J'ai hérité des oreilles qui rougissent et d'une curiosité remarquable, même si je ne suis pas rousse. Ce que je trouve dommage. On dirait un peu le vilain petit crapaud de la famille. Heureusement, Roxanne et Fred sont bruns. Je me sens moins seule comme ça, parce que Teddy, ce lâche, s'arrange pour être roux aux repas de famille. Question d'adaptation, qu'il dit. Revenons à nos dragons.

« -Céquneperominrese. » marmonna-t-il, les joues rouges.

Est-ce qu'il entendait toujours les remarques des autres, d'ici ? Dom, choisis la couleur de ton cercueil.

« - Articule, je ne suis pas prof de Divination. » je soupire.

A propos de Divination, je n'ai pas un devoir à rendre après cette semaine fériée ? Il va falloir que je demande de l'aide à Connie. Je suis vraiment trop nulle dans cette matière, et Teddy aussi.

« - C'est quand je pense à quelqu'un. Ça ne marche qu'avec les personnes qui m'intéressent. »

« - Qui t'intéressent ? » je demande, ma curiosité de pure Weasley ressortant.

« - Me plaisent, si tu préfères. » grommèle-t-il.

« - A qui tu pensais ? »

« - Dis-moi juste combien de fois Dom s'est plantée dans ses déductions. » dit-il, changeant tactiquement de sujet.

Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, attends un peu que je ramène le sujet sur le balai, Teddy.

« - Bah... euh... Deux, trois... Peut-être quatre fois. Cinq, avec aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est tout. » je réponds, préparant mon attaque-choc pour savoir à qui il pensait.

Sérieusement, qui est cette fille ? Je sens qu'elle ne va pas me plaire. Ah, conscience qui à la voix de Dom, ferme là ! Non, tu n'as pas raison, je ne veux pas sortir avec Teddy.

« - Elle ne se trompe pas souvent, dis-donc. » dit-il en tortillant ses doigts.

Je me sens tout-à-coup glacée, et je m'écarte de lui d'un bon pas, presque inconsciemment. Je me sens vraiment mal, là.

« - Je ne comprends pas. Dom t'intéresse ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Teddy, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Elle n'a même pas quatorze ans. Tu en as dix-n... » je commence d'une voix tremblante.

Je suis excessivement pâle. Et mon estomac remue bizarrement en moi, tandis que je sens une pique prendre place dans mon cœur.

« - Non mais ça ne va pas ? C'est une enfant ! Pour qui tu me prends ? On dirait que tu ne me connais pas ! » demanda-t-il en criant, me crachant au visage au passage, sa fureur faisant tourner sa chevelure au rouge bordeaux.

Qu'est-ce que je peux me sentir bête. Evidemment que je connais Teddy. Et il ne penserait jamais à Dom comme ça, ou du moins pas avant des années.

« - Je... Pardon... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Hum... Quelqu'un te plaît, et tu t'es tout de suite mis à me parler de Dom, alors... J'ai cru que... » je m'excuse en bafouillant, confuse à mort.

« - Tu es givrée, ma pauvre. » dit-il, et je sens qu'il est encore fâché, même s'il essaie de contrôler et son apparence et sa voix.

La déception que j'y entends me crève le cœur. Je ne l'ai jamais déçu, autant que je me souvienne. J'ai envie de pleurer, et je cligne des yeux.

« - Je suis désolée... » je murmure d'une voix brisée. Teddy me prend par les épaules et me regarde dans les yeux. Je rougis de honte, envahie par les remords mais il me force à le regarder en me relevant le menton.

« - Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as insinué, seulement ? Oui, une fille m'intéresse, oui, c'est une Weasley, mais ce n'est plus une petite fille ! » me dit-il, d'une voix exaspérée, signe qu'il est moins en colère que blessé dans ses sentiments personnels.

Je faisais marcher mes neurones. Roxanne était majeure, Lucy le serait bientôt, et Molly avait seize ans et demi. C'était les seules envisageables. Mais Lucy sortait avec Keith Dubois, et Roxanne n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations stables, excepté une d'une semaine avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Enfin, elles pouvaient tout de même intéresser Teddy.

« - Laquelle ? » demandai-je, pensant que Molly était peut-être celle qui correspondait le mieux à Teddy, et souhaitant lui faire oublier ce que j'ai dit le plus rapidement possible..

« - Laquelle était concernée par les idées de Dom ? » demanda-t-il, et ses cheveux redevinrent vert foncé.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous n'en avions évoqué aucune pour le moment. Parlait-il d'une fois précédente ? Je crois que la semaine dernière, on avait parlé de Molly... C'était elle, alors ? Molly ? J'essayais de le lire dans ses yeux, tout en sentant que la pique dans ma poitrine était toujours présente.

« - Je te donne un indice : en ce moment, je tends à penser qu'elle est stupide. Pour une Serdaigle, en plus... »

L'indigo remplaça le vert. Il était en train de se foutre de moi. Je réfléchis. Roxanne et Molly avaient été réparties à Serdaigle. Ce qui éliminait Lucy, et semblait confirmer pour Molly, parce qu'elle trainait avec des gens moyennement recommandables actuellement. Je voulus prononcer son nom, mais n'y parvient pas. J'étais mal à l'aise, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir au fond. Qu'importait que Teddy est flashé sur une ou l'autre de mes cousines, au final ?

« - Bon, apparemment, j'ai surestimé son intelligence parce qu'elle ne me parait pas très réactive. » dit-il, goguenard.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché de moi. Nous étions à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. Non, dix. C'est moi qui franchis le premier pas, mal assurée. J'avais peur de m'être trompée, de ne pas avoir compris. Il n'y avait plus que cinq centimètres entre nous. Teddy s'évertua à les faire disparaitre en collant son corps au mien pendant qu'on s'embrassait. Ce fut doux, tout d'abord, et un peu maladroit. Puis ça devint plus fougueux. On approfondit notre baiser. Avant que Teddy ne me repousse, brusquement. J'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle. Je le fusillais du regard pour en tirer des explications –c'était bien, non ?-, mais il se contenta de me faire me retourner, doucement, en gardant un bras autour de ma taille, de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Je remarquai alors que ses mèches étaient brunes. Naturelles. Il était gêné, ou inquiet. Et puis je vis... Mes parents. Et étant donné que Teddy n'avait pas jugé utile d'enlever sa main de ma taille, il pensait qu'ils avaient tout vu. J'imagine qu'ils les avaient entendus transplanner, lui. Et que ça ne leur plaisait peut-être pas de nous voir comme ça –du moins c'est ce que Teddy pensait, parce qu'il me murmura à l'oreille 'tiens-toi prête à transplanner chez Mamie Andromeda'-. Très sincèrement, j'avais confiance en la réaction de mes parents. Du moins en celle de maman. Peut-être que papa tenterait de casser la figure de Teddy pour faire bonne mesure, il est un peu surprotecteur. Je me libérais de l'étreinte de mon tout nouveau petit-ami avec douceur et allait embrasser mes parents.

« - Tout c'est bien passé ? Dom et Lou sont dedans avec Albus, Lily et James. Vous êtes rentrés plus tôt que d'habitude, non ? » dis-je avec un débit impressionnant, tâchant d'être naturelle.

Ce dont je n'avais pas vraiment l'air, vu que je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, mortellement embarrassée.

Teddy était resté deux pas en arrière. Il est bien légendaire, le courage des Gryffondors !

Papa se permit une remarque sur le fait qu'on ne paraissait effectivement pas s'attendre à leur arrivée, et maman enchaîna sur le fait qu'on avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser.

Je me sentis rougir, surtout au niveau des oreilles. Stupide héritage.

« - Ben Teddy, viens dire bonjour ! » je m'exclamai pour me sortir de là.

Il s'approcha à contrecœur pour serrer la main de mon père, qui broya la sienne au passage –un peu papa poule, vous savez-, puis faire la bise à ma mère en la complimentant sur son nouveau châle –ce qui était une bonne idée, elle est sensible à la flatterie. Seulement, elle n'est pas idiote, et ça ne la fera sans doute pas oublier ce qu'elle a vu-, tout en me foudroyant du regard. Ben quoi ?

Je lui tire la langue tandis que nous suivions nos parents dans la maison.

Lily sauta dans mes bras à peine avais-je franchis le seuil.

« - Dom, elle a dit que si vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassés, avec Teddy, c'est que vous êtes des fustrés de la vie. Ça veut dire quoi, fustré ? »

Ai-je déjà dis que je comptais tuer Dom ?

« - Frustré. Ça veut dire que Dom a intérêt à aller se planquer loin. » je la corrige.

« - Et alors, elle avait raison ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » demanda Lou qui venait de nous rejoindre.

« - Lou... Franchement, j'espère pour Dom qu'elle a pris un portoloin pour l'Alaska. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre pour la sauver de ma vengeance. Et non, on ne s'est pas embrassés. »

Heureusement que Lou ne regarde pas en direction de Teddy, -ce que n'aurait pas manqué de faire Dom-, celui-ci est surpris et ne pense à contrôler son don de Métamorphage que quand je prends pour la troisième fois une mèche de mes cheveux entre les doigts. Mes parents échangent un regard entendu. Je me permets de pousser un soupir. Dom apparaît avec James et Albus.

« - Tu me dois deux mornilles. » siffle joyeusement Lou.

« - Et tu les crois ? Vivi a les yeux brillants et les joues rouges et Teddynou est en train de nous faire une crise de stress, il n'arrête pas de passer la main dans ses cheveux qui ne cessent de changer de couleur, et c'est la quatrième fois qu'il prend le même stylo pour le reposer depuis que je suis là, soit même pas deux minutes. »

« - Tu dis des bêtises, Dom... » je la coupe, en faisant un geste agacé de la main.

« - Non, et... » continue-t-elle sans accorder aucune espèce d'importance à mes dires.

Foutue petite sœur.

« - Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de S... » je lance, un sourire aux lèvrs.

« - Je sors avec Sigmund Flint, tout le monde est content ? Serpentard, fils du pire ennemi d'Oncle Charlie que tout le monde déteste dans cette famille, actuel attrapeur de Serpentard. Enfin, sa sœur a fait pire : elle est fiancée avec Luke Dubois... »

J'oubliais parfois que ma sœur était sans gêne concernant sa vie privée. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle voulait garder ça secret. Dommage.

« - Je t'écoute, Victoire. Ou plutôt... Que peux-tu nous dire de tout ça, Teddy ? »

Aïe. Quand elle n'utilisait pas de surnoms, ça craignait. Je lançais à Teddy un regard d'avertissement.

« - Je pense qu'oncle Harry et tante Ginny vont bientôt rentrer et qu'ils apprécieront d'avoir leurs enfants à la maison. » répondit-il, en fixant le buffet comme s'il était recouvert d'or.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Victoire ? » attaqua ma sœur.

Ouille, mauvais. La défense directe n'était pas ce que Teddy maîtrisait le mieux. Traîtresse.

« - Elle est blonde, elle a des yeux bleus, elle fait la taille de Lou mais elle est moins grande que moi. Elle est à Serdaigle, et entamera sa dernière année à Poudlard à la rentrée. Il ne lui reste que trois semaines de cours avant la fin de l'année, mais la semaine de deuil étant toujours maintenue depuis la guerre, elle restera ici encore quelques jours avant de repartir. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, ces amis viendront sûrement demain. Ça te va ? » dit Teddy, beaucoup plus assuré qu'avant.

Je reconnais que je fus agréablement surprise et je me retins de sourire.

« - Bien. Vous sortez ensemble ? » continua-t-elle comme si de rien était.

« - Non. » dit-il, la regardant dans les yeux, cette fois-ci.

« - Tu l'aimes ? » lui demanda ma sœur –une traîtresse pareille mérite-t-elle ce nom ?- en haussant un sourcil.

« - Dom ! » m'écriai-je.

Ça devenait un peu trop privé pour que Teddy ou moi soyons à l'aise.

« - Laisse-moi répondre, Victoire. Tu m'as demandé si j'aimais ta sœur ? Si je te donne la réponse, tu nous laisses tranquille ? » demanda mon Métamorphomage préféré avec un léger sourire.

Dom acquiesça, et Teddy lui fait signe de s'approcher de lui –c'était une fille de parole, elle ne romprait pas sa promesse-, tandis que la conversation de mes parents et les jeux des plus jeunes reprenaient. Par ma position, j'étais la seule à pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à voix basse, ou plutôt, ce que Teddy disait puisque ce fut le seul qui parla.

« - Tu penses que je vais te mentir, hein ? Je n'aime pas mentir, et je vais te répondre. Mais ne confie ce secret à personne. Je ne te demande pas de promettre, sache juste que je t'en voudrais éternellement, que je me sentirais trahi si quelqu'un l'apprenait par toi. J'espère que ça suffira à te convaincre de ne pas divulguer ce que je vais te dire. Tu vois Victoire ? Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil, participe à la conversation avec les autres de temps en temps, mais elle nous écoute. Je m'en moque. Non, pas de Victoire ! Du fait qu'elle m'écoute, banane ! J'imagine que ma réponse est assez longue comme ça : oui, je l'aime. Maintenant, tiens ta promesse. Laisse-nous. » déclara-t-il.

Dom le remercia, me jeta un regard content –tu vois, j'ai eu ma réponse- et disparut, entrainant avec elle les autres préadolescents et adolescents. Ne restaient plus que Teddy, mes parents et moi. Je m'approchais de la cheminée, espérant que Teddy comprenne, pour qu'on puisse avoir une conversation un peu à l'écart.

« - Tu t'es bien débrouillé. C'est vrai, ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« - A ton avis ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Indigo. Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

Il rit, et se pencha vers moi, prêt à m'embrasser, avant de se rappeler mes parents.

« - Je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau. » me fit-il remarquer.

« - Tu y as pensé ? » demandai-je, étonnée.

« - Non. Enfin, je viens d'y penser. »

Il détacha la chaîne qui pendait à son cou depuis qu'il était petit.

« - Je sais que ça n'a pas une grande valeur matérielle, mais... »

« - Je ne peux pas... » le coupai-je, ma voix se nouant d'émotion.

Il avait la chaîne entre ses mains et regardait le pendentif, le touchant pensivement, en en formant les contours.

« - S'il-te-plaît. » dit-il en me regardant ensuite.

« - Mais enfin, Teddy, c'est... » murmurai-je.

« - Je n'étais pas sûr, quand j'y ai pensé, mais c'est la chose qui m'est la plus chère au monde, que je confie à la personne qui m'est la plus chère dans l'humanité. C'est logique. » répondit-il.

« - Teddy, je ne peux pas accepter... »

Il ouvrit précautionneusement le pendentif, un cœur en métal d'une taille plutôt importante. Dedans, il y avait une photo de ses parents, et une de lui bébé. Et au milieu, deux mèches de cheveux ayant appartenues à ses parents, liées par magie. Il regarda longuement la photo où une jeune femme aux cheveux roses riait à ce que disait un homme un peu plus âgé, bien habillé, qui la regardait amoureusement. Je savais que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de ses parents, que ça appartenait à sa mère. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, puis Teddy referma le pendentif avec soin.

« - Teddy... » soufflai-je.

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« - Victoire, si jamais je devais retenir quelque chose de la mort de mes parents, c'est que la vie est trop courte. Alors je voulais... Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais je voudrais que tu me gardes ceci –et que tu le portes- jusqu'à ce qu'on est le nôtre. »

Je posais mon regard sur lui, mon cœur battant à toute allure, l'émotion se propageant en moi. Est-ce qu'il...

« - J'ai toujours su que c'était toi. J'ai eu d'autres copines, pour voir. Elles ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville, je ne cessais de les comparer à toi et... Bref, elles ne me convenaient pas. Et toi, quand je te voyais... Ton sourire, ta voix, ton rire, ta façon de marcher... J'étais fasciné. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, cette année. J'y ai réfléchi. Je veux faire ça bien, tu sais ? Je veux dire, le pendentif, c'est juste pour que tu penses à moi. J'aimerai bien te demander en mariage maintenant, mais je pense que tes parents frôleraient la crise cardiaque, et j'aimerai être sûr que ce soit sérieux entre nous, pour toi aussi. Quand ce sera le cas, je te donnerai une autre chaîne, et tu pourras me rendre la mienne. » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« - Teddy ? »

« - Oui ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« - C'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. » lui murmurai-je.

« - C'est le meilleur 2 mai de toute ma vie. » répliqua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras, nous faisant tous les deux oublier mes parents, qui ne feignaient même plus de discuter et nous regardaient –vive la discrétion-, mon père, au-dessus de son journal, et ma mère, en arrangeant le vase de roses sur la table.

Je vis qu'elle essuyait une larme et me souvint qu'elle était presque du même âge que la mère de Teddy, et qu'elles s'entendaient bien, toutes les deux.

« - Je t'aime, Teddy. » dis-je sans y réfléchir, pour chasser la tristesse qui m'envahissait.

Parce que c'était simple. Juste une vérité évidente du type « la Terre tourne autour du Soleil. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, Vicky. » me répondit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« - Hé ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » protestai-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

« - Je vais me faire pardonner, alors. » dit-il avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« - Hum. Teddy, tu n'avais pas dit qu'il fallait que tu ramènes Albus, Lily et James chez eux ? »

Papa ! Toujours le mot qu'il faut pour casser l'ambiance. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« - Je vous raccompagne. » dis-je à Teddy en lui prenant la main tandis qu'il se levait en souriant.

Puis je le lâchais pour appeler mes cousins. Pas question qu'ils sachent de sitôt. Mais parents étaient déjà dans la confidence, et pour moi ça faisait déjà deux personnes de trop. Teddy et moi avons réussi à le garder secret jusqu'à la rentrée, bien que je sois sûre que Dom s'en doutait très fortement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être fatiguant, les sœurs ! Enfin, c'est James qui a vendu la mèche. Sale môme.

Teddy m'a appris que tout le monde a le droit d'être eux, même quand des tas de gens sont morts pile deux ans avant sa naissance, et que la chose la plus belle dans la vie c'est de croire en l'autre.

Alors il faut que je te le dise : Je crois en toi, Teddy Lupin.


End file.
